


All This Time

by WasabiMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x02 coda, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, Honesty, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, Understanding Alec Lightwood, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, continuation fic, getting ready for bed, s03e02 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Continuation of the final scene of 3x02 for SH: The Powers That Be.Because I’m never fully ready for any malec scene, let alone a Malec-centric episode, to be over. That episode was amazing but all I need is more fluff.





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I have not abandoned How to Live!!! It has been hectic lately but I have no intention of leaving it behind. Chapters are just coming out at a slower pace. Thank you for your patience ♥

_“You’re the furthest thing from a greater demon.”_

Magnus felt Alec’s full lips melding against his own, their softness a rapture that made his eyes close as he got lost in this feeling. So quickly becoming his favorite feeling.

Would he ever get over it? The way that Alexander was so unaffected about the ghosts of his past? About the relics of himself that defined his heritage? 

He’s heard so much about him so far, so many things that sent others running away. And yet, he was still here, kissing him with a tenderness that made him dizzy.

Alec pulled away gently from the kiss but still cradled his face in his large hand. Magnus took a moment to relish in the tingle of his body, keeping his eyes closed for a bit longer before opening.

That gorgeous hazel gaze stared back at him, his smile half turned up in fondness.

Suddenly unhappy about the distance between them, Magnus lifted his hands to grab at the front of Alec’s shirt. He grasped the fabric to pull himself towards Alec, bumping against the hard body he knew so well. Magnus kissed him again, the press of lips slightly more desperate and warm than the previous. Alec moved his other hand up to Magnus’s face as well, his hold unyielding as he brushed his fingers across Magnus’s cheekbones.

Their lips chased each other, heat rising fast between them the way it always did. Eventually, they slowed down, Magnus loosening his grip on his shirt as he did to gently hold Alec’s waist instead. Their lips parted but they kept a miniscule distance between their faces, breaths mingling as their pulses returned to normal.

“I love you, Alexander. It’s nearly unfathomable how much I do.”

Alec’s smile shined at the declaration, gliding his hands down from Magnus’s face to his broad shoulders, feeling the hard muscle beneath his shirt.

“I love you too. And for the record, you’re still the High Warlock in my book. No one could ever replace you.”

Magnus chuckled lightly at that, but a deeper meaning of those words rang through him. Alec never failed to surprise him, he’s shown that time and time again. But the way he doesn’t back down from how he feels.

To think his Alexander used to be that brooding young man with hair in his face, jumping away every time Magnus dared to touch him. Now, here he was. His soft hair out of his eyes, rough hands cradling Magnus’s face like it was the most precious treasure in the world. 

No Prince of Hell father of his, no demon blood in his veins, no dark shadows from his past seemed to change that sparkling look in Alec’s eyes. 

Time stood still as thoughts danced through Magnus’s head, both of them relishing their closeness a bit longer.  
Alec grabbed his hand, kissing the palm gently before pulling inside from the balcony, _their balcony_.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. I think you deserve a long rest, followed by a very particular kind of wakeup call.”

Magnus chuckled as he let Alec lead him to their bed, the sight of gold sheets an immediate relief.

“I doubt I’ll be able to sleep if that’s what I’m promised in the morning, Alexander.” 

They stopped as Alec gently pushed him to sit at the edge of the bed. He reached for the buttons of Magnus’s shirt and unfastened them one by one, his fingertips gently grazing the skin underneath and sending chills up Magnus’s spine. The soft fabric slipped off his shoulders as Alec removed it completely.

He bent down next, working to free Magnus’s feet of his shoes and socks. The languid movements made Magnus smile as he watched Alec move, the tightness in his heart expanding every second.

“Why me? After all that I’ve told you about myself, all the dark nature of it all, you still love me.” 

Magnus gave a ragged breath, tears building up but not ready to fall yet. He spoke again, his voice lower. 

“No one has ever done that. In my many years alive, no one has loved me like this. Yet, here you are. Why me?”

Magnus was worried he would see hurt or pain at this questioning. That wasn’t his intention at all. This feeling was so new, so unexpected, and the best thing he’d ever felt. Sometimes he just really needed to know if it was real. 

But as he looked in Alec’s eyes, hazel glowed back at him with pure affection. Alec moved to kneel, resting his arms on Magnus’s thighs as he entangled their hands. He took a deep breath before he spoke, his voice strong and full of purpose.

“Because…you woke me up. I wasn’t living, truly living, until I met you. Until I was loved by you. We come from different...really different worlds. But I think we’ve both felt that fear that we might have to be alone forever. But, look where we are now. I have someone who loves me and lets me be who I really am, without fear and without shame. All I could ever want is to give that back to you. Everything that happened in your past helped you become who you are now. And who you are is the man I love, and I will never stop loving you.”

Magnus believed it, every word, and he promised himself right there to never question the strength of Alec’s love again. Never would he question that he was someone who deserved it.

Magnus brought his hand to Alec’s cheek, brushing the soft skin beneath his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from getting closer, bringing his forehead down to rest against Alec’s. They both smiled peacefully, Alec’s words hanging around the room and wrapping them in warmth.

All this time, Alexander was the one he’s been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr!!! @immortalhusbandz


End file.
